


What Do You Mean Jason Todd is Dead? [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Implied Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Indulgent, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, ish????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Jason was sent to the past and needs the bat clan's help, but it turns out he had just died. Not wanting to stir up any bad emotions for the family by revealing his identity Jason has to find a way to return back to his time. And did Dick just flirt with him?





	What Do You Mean Jason Todd is Dead? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamamia_51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamamia_51/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Do You Mean Jason Todd is Dead?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214268) by [Mamamia_51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamamia_51/pseuds/Mamamia_51). 



**Title:** What Do You Mean Jason Todd is Dead?

this was recorded for **reasonsiguess** for ITPE 2018

**Fandom:** Batman comics

**Author:** Mamamia_51

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Dick Grayson/Jason Toddteen

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 32:07

**Summary:**

Jason was sent to the past and needs the bat clan's help, but it turns out he had just died. Not wanting to stir up any bad emotions for the family by revealing his identity Jason has to find a way to return back to his time. And did Dick just flirt with him?

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214268)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/What%20do%20you%20mean%20Jason%20Tod%20is%20dead.mp3)


End file.
